User blog:Lawriluvslemonade/ODD SQUAD SEASON 2 THEORY!!!
IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN SEASON 2 YET, THERE ARE SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS I warned you. Now, let's continue. I guess I should introduce myself since I'm new to this Odd Squad fandom thing. My name is Lawri (rhymes with sorry), I'm 16 years old, and I love Odd Squad.... and lemonade. I thought I was the only one my age that was obsessed with this amazing kids show (even though it's so much more), but I'm glad there are others who are able to look past these math lessons we already know and LOVE it enough to be a part of such an awesome community. Nice to meet ya!!! I was so excited for Season 2 to begin! New agents, new mysteries, new odd cases, and hopefully new math lessons instead of reusing ones from last season. Sure, I miss Olive and Otto (I mean, they're the ones who made the show what it is today), but I like the new season so far and I can't wait to see what's in store! Even though I've only seen 3 episodes of the new season, I just couldn't wait any longer and had to talk about this. As we all know, Olive and Otto went to run their own Odd Squad (but really, Dalila and Filip were growing up and becoming *shudders* teenagers), so they had to be replaced. Meet agents Olympia and Otis! Oh, you already know who they are. Mmkay, glad we're on the same page. Olympia is kinda hyper and somewhat similar to me (I like it!) and Otis is trés mystérieux. (By the way, I dabble in French. Irrelevant, but whatevz.) Right off the bat, I noticed there was something odd. Pun intended. 1: There's already an Olympia from "Assistant's Creed" and she looks completely different from Season 2 Olympia. In fact, she was in a "Welcome to Headquarters" video. However, I'm willing to let this slide since it's kinda hard to come up with names that start with O. 2: This is a biggie... There is also another Otis from "Training Day". However, this Otis was a dog. So I got to thinking... what if Season 2 Otis is the same as Training Day Otis?!?!?! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUNNN!!!! This could be another coincidence like the Olympias, but I'm not convinced. Let's talk about it. Exhibit A: Meet Agent Otis interview I don't know about you, but I got this vibe from him that screamed "I'm doing a great job at this 'being human' thing." Enough said. Exhibit B: The end of "First Day" After Olympia and Otis "accidentally" discover their secret handshake, we learn from Oscar that Olympia had a record of going to the academy, but Otis didn't. Then Ms. O dropped a bomb by saying, "That's because Otis didn't go to the academy." WHAT?!?!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT, MS. O?!?! I don't know if dogs have to go to the academy in order to become an agent. Maybe TD Otis was someone's pet and didn't have to go because he was already good at sniffing out oddness. I'll get into how this might've happened later. Exhibit C: "Mid-Day in the Garden of Good and Odd" (that is such a long title) After Olympia and Otis solve the jam case thingie, Todd asks if they're new to Odd Squad. They say yes. Todd then says that Otis is familiar to him and that he's seen him before. Perhaps in "Training Day" in dog form??? Exhibit D: The number 55 Somewhere on this Wiki (I can't find it again, so whoever noticed this, you get full credit and a virtual high-five), someone mentioned that the number 55 has been popping up lately. Maybe this was TD Otis's agent number! Exhibit E: I want you to be my partner In "First Day" when Olympia temporarily gives up, Otis says he wants her and only her to be his partner. So sweet. He then goes on to say that he's said more words to her than to anyone else in his entire life. Hmm, I wonder why... Sure, there are some ways this theory makes sense. But there are always things to disprove it. Here's how: Exhibit A: "Talents not worth mentioning" In "First Day", there is a case of floating people. To save one of the floating people, Otis turns into freakin' Spiderman and climbs the wall like it's an obstacle on "American Ninja Warrior". Dogs can't climb walls like that.... right? Then again, who said he still has his doggie instincts? This could be a side effect of turning into a human. If S2 Otis has a freakishly good sense of smell and turns away from chocolate, I will lose my sh(poop)t. Exhibit B: Ducks I don't know if dogs have a thing against ducks (I've never had either one as a pet), but if they do, make this Exhibit F for the list above. It'd make sense for him to have a thing with squirrels or even cats, but ducks? Exhibit C: Who's Olive and Otto? When Otis gives Olympia that heartwarming speech about asking for help and whatnot in "First Day", he mentions that he doesn't know Olive and Otto. It makes sense for him to not know Otto (he wasn't an agent until later), but Olive? They were shown together in "Training Day". Maybe he didn't know her that well when they were working together (at the same headquarters, I mean). Maybe he said he didn't know them so that Olympia wouldn't get excited and bombard him with questions (and possibly so that it wouldn't hint towards the fact that he used to work with Olive). Exhibit D: Dog --> Human??? Okay, so let's assume TD Otis is in fact S2 Otis. How did this happen? TD Otis was an agent back then (that would also explain how he knows that everything isn't always easy the first time). Maybe he got transferred to another OS office, got turned into a human somehow, and was sent back to Ms. O's office? Maybe he got fired and was given a second chance as a human? Maybe he died and his soul was put into a human body so that his legacy can continue? This is up for interpretation. Welp, that's all I got for this theory. If I find any other pieces of evidence in future episodes, I will definitely make a part two. This season has just begun, and now all I can do is wait for this mystery to finally come out of the shadows. If this theory proves to be true, I will be screaming "I KNEW IT!!! I FREAKING KNEW IT!!!" and my mom and I will probably be evicted from our apartment due to a noise disturbance. �� Category:Blog posts